The present disclosure herein relates to an apparatus for analyzing a bio-material, and more particularly, to a light distribution part of an apparatus for analyzing a bio-material.
As the nanobio-technology (NBT) is the next generation technology relating to diagnosis and treatment of human diseases, its importance is increasing. Studies on devices for simply and rapidly analyzing information about bio-materials are increasing. A user can directly test if there is something abnormal in the body by using a portable apparatus for analyzing a bio-material without going to hospital. For example, diabetes can be measured by analyzing urine with the portable apparatus for analyzing the bio-material. Samples for the above described bio-material are easily collected, and the burden of the test can be reduced for the user. Also, the apparatus for analyzing the bio-material can show results quickly to achieve high usefulness. In order to improve accuracy and reproducibility of the apparatus for analyzing the bio-material, light needs to be uniformly distributed over a strip kit.